


人形宠物/半兽人

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	人形宠物/半兽人

　 黄仁俊下班路上捡回一只小狗。

 

　　流浪狗头顶的黑毛湿哒哒杂乱地粘成一团，黄仁俊拎着他脖子上的黑项圈把他放在水龙头下一顿好搓。

 

　　幸好这狗乖巧，或者说训练有素，淋着水一点没反抗，也不乱叫乱咬

 

　　有点安静过头了，黄仁俊心想，小狗只在被搓疼的时候呜呜哀叫过几声

 

　　算了，这还比较省事儿，他又转念一想，觉得不活泼的狗狗养起来更方便。

 

　　狗儿身上的脏污逐渐被水冲去，白皙矫健的肉体一点点呈现在黄仁俊的面前

 

　　“哦嚯——”身材纤细的青年双眼发亮，他兴奋的伸手揉了一把狗儿黑发间柔软的犬耳，又走程序似的挠了挠小狗的下巴以示亲近，见没被反抗后他放心大胆地往下摸去，在狗儿漂亮的胸肌上拍打出响亮的“啪啪”声。

 

　　“真结实，怎么练的？”黄仁俊十分眼馋这肌肉，盖因他自己是个吃不胖壮不起来的瘦弱身板，“不对，狗子的肌肉怎么可能是练出来的，”

 

　　他羡慕地拍了拍小狗纹理分明的腹肌，“人形宠物的基因都调整过，你肯定也是。”

 

　　‘人形宠物’

 

　　听到这个词的李帝努下意识抬头看了一眼把自己捡回家的青年，幽深的黑色瞳孔中闪烁着冰冷无机质的光芒，一瞬间他没有控制住自己的情绪，差点露出马脚。

 

　　黄仁俊见到一直垂着头沉默的小狗狗终于有了反应，欣喜地拍了拍他湿漉漉的后脑勺：“好孩子，眼神很棒，来，张嘴，啊——”

 

　　他没有在意狗狗刚才的凶相，非人类总归保留着些许兽性

 

　　“还是个小崽子呢，不过也快成年了，不错不错。”

 

　　检查过牙齿，黄仁俊的双手一路摸索着向下，掂起李帝努的下巴看看脖子上的皮肉是否被项圈磨坏，抬起手臂看里侧细嫩的皮肤有无感染。

 

　　被摸的发痒的李帝努咬着牙关忍耐着，却在黄仁俊的手拽住他腿间的性/器时猛地握住那只细瘦的手腕夹紧了双腿。

 

　　“别怕、别怕——”经验丰富的兽医技巧性的用另只手拍抚小狗的后背，“让我看看你是否健康，不乖乖的话就不把你留下来了——”

 

　　黄仁俊知道加入了人类基因的人形宠物一般都初具智能，听懂一些单词不在话下

 

　　果然，小狗慌张地松开手，哀切地低声呜咽起来，抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛确认他的表情

 

　　“真乖”黄仁俊奖励性地拍了拍他的后脑，继续检查工作。

 

　　“呜——”

 

　　李帝努难以忍受地闭上眼睛，作为从实验室逃出来的违禁实验产物，他在智能上更接近于人类，甚至大脑某些领域的开发程度比一般人类更高。

 

　　这样的他，怎么可能不具备与人类等同的羞耻心？

 

　　温热的手指扒拉着他胯间的毛发，那个人类甚至压着他侧躺，拉开他的一条腿凑上来看他的会阴。

 

　　不能反抗，再没有人收留自己的话就会被找到带回实验室，李帝努默默地催眠自己，你现在只是一条狗，狗被主人检查身体很正常……他趁黄仁俊不注意把发烫的脸颊埋进手臂，用力深呼吸

 

　　职业病的黄仁俊从蛋蛋检查到粉粉的小菊花，最后捋了一把那上方长长的黑色尾巴

 

　　咦——没戴眼镜的中度近视扒着雪白的臀尖凑上去——

 

　　

 

　　“JENO！这是你的名字吗？”黄仁俊摩挲着白色皮肤上深黑色的印刷字体，那旁边还有一串数字编号和条码

 

　　/

 

　　“黄医生，你桌子底下！”抱着猫咪来复诊的金道英指着阴暗不明的桌下惊叫，那里有一只苍白的手缓缓伸出。

 

　　洗手回来的黄仁俊往那一瞅，自己也被吓了一跳，吓——忒像鬼片里的幽灵

 

　　但他很快反应过来，“别慌，别慌，那不是鬼，是我的狗。”

 

　　他拉开挡住大部分光线的椅子，把蜷缩在桌下的JENO展现给他们看

 

　　抱在一起瑟瑟发抖的一人一猫小心翼翼地凑过来

 

　　金道英看着犬耳少年凑出头来亲昵地舔舐着黄仁俊的手指，松了一口气：“原来是医生您的狗，仔细看还是个靓仔喔！”

 

　　沉迷看狗的金道英被怀里的猫咪一爪拍歪了脑袋

 

　　“哈哈哈哈哈，”黄仁俊笑着向猫咪招手，“哥别看啦，我们TaeYong都生气了，来，TaeYong，到我这里来，别理那个花心大萝卜！”

 

　　身姿敏捷的玳瑁猫轻巧地窜上黄仁俊的膝盖，在高超的撸猫技巧下呼噜着露出了柔软的肚腹，看起来浑然忘却了主人的存在

 

　　黄仁俊带着一次性手套的手轻轻拍了拍猫咪的小肚皮，戴上眼镜扫了一眼B超单子

 

　　“嗯——胚胎已经很大了，接下来的日子里要让TaeYong学会习惯一直保持人形，比较有利于胎儿的发育。

 

　　道英哥，下次就可以去产科检查了”

 

　　“什么？？我、我以为他只是吃甜食坏了肚子！！！”金道英从凳子上一跃而起，

 

+++++++++++++++++

谁搞大了绒喵的肚子？？？啊这tag好可恶居然出卖我

ps:JENO只有人形一种形态

　　


End file.
